When Love Blooms
by BluishRose
Summary: "Love is like war: easy to begin but very hard to stop." - Henry Louis Mencken So what happens when Sasuke asks Sakura a favor as big as a life itself?
1. Chapter 1

It was a cold night, sky was covered by what everyone wished to be clouds and the wind would only bring the screams of the dead. Tonight was not a good night. But then again, when had it been the last time there was such thing? Tonight was not a good night. Sakura knew that better than anyone and yet, despite all the cold, all the _clouds_ and all the screams, she still was warm and cozy inside. It had been a long time since she last felt this way. And all because of _him_, a traitor, a murderer, a coldhearted bastard she wish she didn't care about - her first love.

Her heart would squeeze every time she remembered his soft breath on her ear, the whole hustle and bustle of the battle stopped by his enchanting whisper. "I will be waiting for you tonight. Meet me in the Uchiha's ruins."

Tonight was definitely not a good night.

What did he want? What was he plotting? Should she go... and by herself of all things? She had to think it through. Sure the almighty Uchiha Sasuke had returned and Team 7 had been reunited, technically she couldn't have been any happier. Except she wasn't.

Sakura might have been naive, but not anymore. She knew better now. Something was wrong, it just didn't feel right. And Sasuke wanting to meet her could only mean trouble. Logically she shouldn't go. Logically she should tell someone, anyone. Logically... yes, Sakura had always been a smart girl. But - there's always a _but_, isn't there? - that warmth inside her was burning away every rational thought.

It wasn't just that. Her heartbeat was racing far too fast, her hands sweating far too much, her throat tightening, every cell on her body wanting to see him, to feel him. Not that she liked him. Sakura no longer loved Sasuke, she had moved on. "This is nothing but curiosity," she told herself. Curiosity with a pinch of hope...

Whatever it was, whatever she wanted to call it, _it_ undeniably brought her to him. Because, now, Sakura was breathlessly standing on those ruins that belonged to what once was a great Clan. The Uchiha Clan.

He was already there, waiting for her like he had told her. He was nearly not as nervous as her, in fact, Sasuke was just as cool as always. Clearly unconcerned about the risk of her not coming. After all, Sakura not coming to him was a scenery he didn't consider possible. He finally raised his head to face the girl in front of him.

Logic, rationality, intelligence if there ever was such thing in her, it all vanished the moment her emerald eyes met his.

"Sakura... you came."

"Were you not expecting me to?" she remarked immediately.

He smiled in midst of her cheeky attitude. She hadn't always been this way, not towards him at least. "Of course I was, I just thought saying it aloud would reassure my theory."

She frowned, alerted by his possible intentions. "What theory?"

Sasuke's hand went back to the broken stone table as he allowed his body to lean on it, having no intention of replying to Sakura's question. He was far too relaxed around her and she hated it. Could she not have the same feverish effect on him the way he had on her?

She sighed out of frustration, knowing he didn't plan to answer. "Well what brings the two of us here then?"

"For starters, you could come closer. After all I don't bite... much," he amusingly told her.

But Sakura had never been too fond of Sasuke's _sense of humor_ -if he had any, since it always seemed to be far darker than she would like it to be. "I'm good, thank you."

He took a deep breath, leaving all _jokes_ behind. "C'mon Sakura, if I wanted to hurt you I would have done it ages ago."

"See that's the problem Sasuke: you have hurt me!"

After such unexpected declaration she finally realized that, despite curiosity, despite all those symptoms that were consuming her, pain would still speak louder.

Sasuke lowered his head, unable to face her, aware that she was indeed right. He may be strong, brave and audacious on the battlefield but Sakura knew that in reality he was also a coward, always running away from problems, never admitting his mistakes. She knew it so she was already expecting another mute answer.

"I know and for that I'm sorry. Not that apologies will ever make up for everything I've done. But that's all I have left isn't it?"

Her eyes went wide in surprise, could she be hearing well? The great Uchiha Sasuke apologizing and to her out of all people? _'No Sakura don't give in just yet. It's a trap! He's playing you,'_ she thought right away.

"It's okay if you don't believe me," he continues.

"I don't..."

His onyx eyes bored into hers, almost for too long.

_'Oh no... my voice just cracked didn't it? Don't let him know idiot! Don't let him see through you!'_ Sakura cleared her throat while trying to empower her own words. "I'm not sure if you are aware of this, but we're at war. People need us out there. I don't know what about you but I have no intentions of standing still here when I could be helping someone. So just get straight to the point, will you?"

Sasuke cool facade is hard to break but she could tell he was annoyed by her words. She had always annoyed him, hadn't she? He finally got up and since Sakura insisted in maintaining a reasonable distance, Sasuke figure he had to be one shortening it. Thus he determinedly started walking in her direction. Except Sakura was uneasy about this move of his, so she reluctantly stepped back as she focused chakra on her fist, ready to strike at any moment. She couldn't risk having him _too _close. She couldn't despite eagerly wanting him to.

There's no such thing as stopping Sasuke but that night Sakura did little to stop him. She told herself she wouldn't give in but she quickly found herself embraced by his wishes and whims.

He was already _too _close.

Her limbs froze by his gaze alone, she was unable to move any further from him and no matter how much she wished it to be due to some kind jutsu, both Sakura and Sasuke knew there was no jutsu needed to make her fall into his hands.

The two warriors scarred by the events of time stood in front of each other, almost as if they were both under this one spell, commonly known as _love._


	2. Chapter 2

They were both staring into each other's eyes, no words were spoken, no words were needed in that endless moment. Sakura was undeniably captive in his gaze. But, to his own surprise, Sasuke found himself not being a predator. He was as imprisoned as her. Sasuke wasn't the type to lose control but if there ever was someone able to make him lose his mind that would be her. Her who he desperately tried to stay away from. He couldn't risk having her _too c_lose. But that was before.

Sasuke decided to take the risk.

His hands started shaking, as if he was about to lose the grip of any power he had left. He cleared his dry throat and tried to tame his beating heart. He was feeling feverish and his body was suddenly weak, so he feared he might have gotten sick. But then he focused on her gaze once more and finally understood that it was no disease. It just had been a long time since he last felt this way.

Sakura had already noticed his sudden uneasiness and she couldn't help wondering why. She figured it would be better to leave it alone, Sasuke was not a man whose pride you should hurt. Sasuke was not a man you should hurt at all. She lost herself in those thoughts that when she came back to reality it was already too late to defend the attack.

His now steady hand was aiming for her neck once more. She was as good as dead. She knew it. She knew it all long.

Sakura closed her eyes and then took a deep breath. It had to happen eventually. If she was to die than she wanted it to be by his hands. Not that it made any sense.

And then there was no pain, no coldness, no light at the end of the tunnel. There was nothing but the warmth and gentleness of his touch. He had never touched her this way... so delicately, almost as if she was a precious good he didn't want to break. She finally opened her eyes, confused by it all.

Sasuke's hand caressed her a face, leaving behind a flaming heat she couldn't erase. His eyes were still on her, going deeper at every passing second. She had always loved Sasuke's eyes. She would lose herself in that darkness that hid so much and told nothing else but pure sorrow. She had always loved Sasuke. ...but she no longer did, right? _'It's a lie Sakura. We both know it's just a lie.'_

He was now playing with her hair and his full attention was at her cherry-colored strings. "Why did you keep your hair short?" he finally whispered.

"Eh?" Sakura awoke from that trance. The magical moment - her imagination she thought - had ended at last. "Why you say... a kunoichi doesn't have time to worry about beauty. Hair like this doesn't get in the way and it's only more practical!" Her tone was not as aggressive as she wanted it to be, she was offended after all. _'Excuse me if I'm not beautiful!'_

_ "_Hmmm... well I don't know much about beauty but I think it suits you."

_ "_Hah the _pretty_ boy doesn't know much about beauty- wait! What?!"

Sasuke couldn't help but to laugh. He was already expecting her surprise, but she sure had the most comical reactions. "I said I like it!" he told her smiling.

Her cheeks grew to a flush red and her heart started racing more than ever. She tried remarking aloud, however she could hardly mutter a "B-But" from her only thought: _'But that's insanely impossible!'_

He stepped back, aware that he too needed to cool down. After what he considered to be a safe distance, he proceeded in his speech. "It reminds me of what you've put up in the Forest of Death to stand up for me..." He coughed, aware that it might have come out arrogant. "...and Naruto of course," he added. "It was the first time I've ever admired you in your kunoichi way."

_'Eeeeh? So you didn't admire me before huh?' _Sakura rolled her eyes as she whispered a "Well... thank you" she wasn't sure to be truthful.

Sasuke was discouraged by her attitude, he had never been too good at this communication thing. It was frustrating to realize he wasn't reaching her. But he also had never been an easy quitter. He took a deep breath and continued. "You used to wear it like that before though."

** "**Hm?"

** "**When you were little, earlier in the academy. You'd wear your hair short like this and usually with a ribbon, right?"

Sakura's jaw dropped in shock, disbelief and everything else that his gaze were to deny. His words were the definition of _unbelievable_. "How-?! How do you know this?"

_"Eh?" _Sasuke was confused by her surprise. _'Did I say something wrong?' _He shook his head in midst of his own thoughts. "We were in the same class remember?"

_'Well duh, of course I remember! That's not the point.' _her mind face palmed itself, he was starting to irritate her.**"**You're telling me the _almighty_ Sasuke noticed the _invisble_ me?!"

Sasuke chuckled, how oblivious was she? "You make me sound horrible!"

_'Is he making fun of me? ...that amusing, am I?! Well guess what? Bitch mode is on!' _ "Well... you were always in your snobby little world and you'd never talk to anyone _remember_?"

Sasuke chuckled again, angering the girl before him. But Sasuke intended no harm, he was just genuinely giggling at her misconceptions. "Sakura... I was just a shy kid!"

"You were a coldhearted brat who could only think about being the best in class and overcoming your brother!"

** "**Of course there was that too... " he told her with a smirk on his face.

Sakura gave up. She couldn't solve this puzzle. So, instead of insisting in this child's play of his, she coughed and carried on to make her point across. "Anyway, despite what you might think, I have no intention of letting my hair grow again... not because of you!"

He went back to his serious self... too quickly. Almost as if he was hurt by her words. He stared at her eyes, giving her no chance but to answer truthfully. "Is that why you let your hair grow back then... because of me?" he softly asked.

She was caught by astonishment again, how oblivious was he? "No, Sasuke. That's why _every_ girl let their hair grow back then... because of you!"

"...why?"

** "**Eh? Why? Because you like long hair!" she determinedly affirmed. Yes, Sakura had no doubts in her mind. She remembered it clearly, after all that was how she found out Ino also liked Sasuke and thus what destroyed their friendship.

** "**...said who?"

** "**Eh? Well... the rumors?" Sakura had no doubts in her mind...

Sasuke burst into laughter. "I can't believe this! You changed your appearance because of a rumor?!"

Sakura's mixed feelings of embarrassment and anger forced her to give him a silly excuse. The "it wasn't just me" excuse.

** "**It's not like I have a preference on a hair length, you know? I mean think about it: _me _saying _that?"_

Embarrassment was definitely winning over and there was no excuse left. "I-I mean, sure when you put it like that it doesn't sound right."

"It doesn't sound right? It's hilarious!" he told her laughing non-stop.

** "**It's not _that_ funny..."

He tenderly looked at her, empathizing with her mistake. "You could have just asked me you know?"

** "**Huh? Are you out of your mind?! If any of us was shy that would be me! How could I ever go and talk to you?! »Hey Sasuke I'm Sakura, the invisible girl everyone makes fun of, oh by the way do you like girls with long hair?«"

He tried, he really was trying but how could he not crack up after her impersonation? "That would have done it yes!"

"C'mon Sasuke- and would you stop laughing?!"

** "**Oh I'm sorry... but if you only knew how funny this really is!"

_'I've never had such an urge to punch him...' _and Sakura might had indeed punched Sasuke if he hadn't been laughing so much. _'He has never laughed this way... it's almost as if for this brief moment he left behind all the sorrow, all the grudge and all the pain he holds in his heart.' _She told herself it was a moving sight while containing her tears. It was moving... moving her.


	3. Chapter 3

** "**I'm really sorry, I swear I'm trying to stop," he told her while still chuckling.

"It's okay," she said to his surprise. And then, without even realizing it, an inner confession escaped from her lips: "I'd rather see you laughing because of me, then not laughing at all."

Her eyes were still watery and Sakura was giving it her all not to cry. She wasn't allowed to cry in front of that man anymore. She _naturally_ accepted that rule, but it was so hard when she so _naturally_ wanted and needed to cry.

"I know," he finally whispered, immersed in a sorrow she couldn't quite understand. A sorrow that drove him off to La La land for a while.

Sakura watched the thoughtful Sasuke in front of her as she thought that, despite it all, she had always considered to be the one person to know him. She knew his pain, maybe she could not relate to it, maybe she couldn't understand it... but wasn't knowing enough to make it better? She had always wanted to make it better! Sakura watched Sasuke as she thought that, despite it all, there were times when he was just completely unreadable. This was one of those times.

"Sakura?" he softly called out.

"Yes?"

She had no idea what was going on Sasuke's mind, but not even in her wildest dreams could she have predicted this.

He took a deep breath, prepared to ask what had been tormenting him for these past few years. "Do you still love me?"

"EH?!" Sakura's cheeks grew to a rosy red and all the feverish symptoms she was certain to have gone away were finally back. "W-Where did this come out of?! What are you even thinking idiot?!"

"Sakura-"

But she had no intention of letting him continue. Any continuation was risky. "T-This is ridiculous! We're at war! We shouldn't be wasting time... I'm going back," and so, without looking back, she desperately walked away from that insane _reality_.

But he had no intention of letting her go. Sasuke was to grab her arm, but he figured it might have come out as violence, so instead he reassured himself that his words alone would be enough to stop her. "It's precisely because we are at war that I called you out here!"

He was proved right once again when Sakura stopped, willing to give him a chance to explain.

"So... Allow me to get straight to the point. And before I do, I need you to be honest with me," he paused, afraid of her reply. "Sure you probably haven't forgiven me for all the horrible things I did to you-"

** "**-to me and my friends and my village, _our _village!"

Sasuke coughed and decided to ignore her expected comment. "You probably don't even trust me, which I would only understand. But, despite all that and all these years, you still love me don't you?"

He had always been great at pretending, so he pretended not to care once again. Not a single tremble was noticeable in his voice when speaking those words. But, truth to be told, Sasuke was terrified. There was no one else left. No one who cared.

** "**D-Don't be an idiot Sasuke! Why would I still love you?" Unlike him, she wasn't so good at pretending. She was well aware of that, but her legs wouldn't move any more. If anything they wanted to run towards him. "Besides have you've forgotten I've tried to kill you? _Twice_ for that matter."

He knew she would play that card, she was so predictable to him it was crazy. "Oh Sakura... we both know you couldn't have killed me. Not because you're not strong enough, in fact if we were to fight I think it'd be obvious how much you have caught up on me, but... killing me? Sakura who are you trying to fool? Me... or yourself?"

She proudly disregarded his point as she turned around to finally face him. "You've also tried to kill me... _twice."_

Sasuke also saw that coming, it was all planned out in his head. "I indeed have," he admitted. "But don't I stand here before you now?" He sighed, unsure if he could make it crystal clear. "I've never attacked you before you making your own move remember? You may be strong Sakura, you may have people who were there to recue you, but trust me when I say that if I indeed wanted _you _dead, you would be dead!"

_'How comforting!' "_Hmph... why does it even matter now? You never seemed to care about my feelings before!"

He giggled at her statement with no harm intended."I never seemed to care, huh? I guess I can't blame you for your obliviousness."

But in Sakura's insecure mind there was no such thing as harmless. "Excuse me?!"

He sighed again, frustrated by not getting any type of answer. "Sakura you know I'm not a very patient man. Do you still love _me_?"

Sasuke's insistence was driving her mad, why would it matter so much? "Loving you would only be a waste of time! Why would I still love you? Do you really think I'm that stupid? There's no way, no way at all, I'd still-"

Sasuke had no more doubts, no more fears... Sakura's eyes, the flush invading her face, her shaking body would chase away such things. He cut off those meaningless lies she was telling with his ultimate verdict: **"**-and I'll be taking that as a yes," he said.

** "**HUH?! Haven't you been listening-"

** "**We're running out of time!" He shouted louder than desired, possibly scaring her away. Sasuke took a deep breath, his nervousness forcing him to pace around. "Being at war only reminds me that we could all die at any moment. Sure I'm strong, but can I really fight against this force? I might _seem _confident but even I have my doubts," he admitted.

His words surprised her and for once she felt like she understood. Sasuke was human... that thought calmed her down, allowing her body to shorten the distance between them.

"I don't want to die without seeing my dreams come true," he told her while their gaze met. "...do you Sakura?"

"Of course I don't..."

Sasuke's dreams, Sakura's dreams... they both swore upon them when Team 7 was born. Silly dreams, stubborn ambitions... desires of immature children, but desires nonetheless.

_'My dreams? They all revolved around his existence...' _Sakura's heart tingled at that thought. Looking back at it, she was the only with shallow, small dreams. But she told herself it was okay, because there was nothing shallow or small about dedicating a life to a person you loved. She rose her face to look at the darkness of his eyes, where light shined the brightest. _'No Sakura... they still revolve around him.'_

"Then... let's make our dreams come true together," he whispered in a hoarse voice.

** "**...uh?"

Sasuke cleared his throat and clung onto any power he still had left to mutter those final words: **"**Sakura... be the mother of my children!"


	4. Chapter 4

Sakura had been considering it for a while, but now - after that madness - she was sure: it was all a dream. A genjutsu had also been one of her possibilities, not anymore. She didn't consider possible someone else ,other than herself, to have such a wild imagination. Sakura was sure, so she didn't react to those words of his. She simply took a deep breath as she whispered to herself: "It's okay Sakura, you can wake up now."

Sasuke watched the woman in front of him closing her eyes, expecting something to happen. But because something didn't seem to happen, the woman started pinching herself. "Sakura what are you-"

"-ah it doesn't work when I'm doing it! Sasuke pinch me!"

Sasuke was confused, to say the least. He certainly had it all planned out in his head, but her suddenly becoming a masochist was not the reaction he was looking for after his request. "Eh? Why would I do that?"

She sighed out of frustration. "Because it's the only way for me to wake up," she told him while walking in his direction. Sakura held out her arm as she repeated herself. "Pinch me!"

He shook his head and a pure smile traced his face. Sasuke softly grabbed her hands, bringing them to his well-defined cheekbones. "This is not a dream. I'm real... and I am really standing here before you."

He was right. His electrifying touch, his vibrant voice... they were both beyond doubt authentic. This was _reality._

"I-I don't understand," she mumbled as his hands left hers.

He closed his eyes and Sakura slowly traced his facial traits with the tip of her fingers. "I really don't," she whispered.

But Sasuke didn't say a word. He wasn't sure how long it had been since he last felt her touch. He wasn't sure for how much longer he'd feel it. Sasuke silently enjoyed that moment he wished lasted forever.

Sakura stared at him while her hands would still caress his face. He sure had grown, Sasuke was a man. Her heart skipped a beat as she secretly told herself he was the man she _still_ loved.

He finally opened his eyes after the sudden loss of her warmth. He watched her hands leaving his body. _'She's going to cry...' _Sasuke cringed at that thought.

"Were you serious?" she finally whispered in a weak voice.

"Yes..."

Sakura's wet eyes bored into his, her striking gaze suffocating his neck. An irrational anger giving her strength to speak louder. "Do you realize how unreasonable your _request_ is?!" she said.

"Yes..."

"Do you even realize how unreasonable your timing is?!"

"It's the _right_ timing," he determinedly affirmed, not feeling the least threatened by her voice volume. It wasn't anger that Sasuke feared, he could deal with that. _'As long as she doesn't cry,' _he told himself.

"How can you say that?! You want to raise a child where there is no such thing as _home_?! People are dying every day Sasuke! There's no room for life where death lives!"

"It's precisely because people are dying every day," he explained. "I don't want to die Sakura. I don't want to die without leaving a worthy survivor to the Uchiha clan!"

She gasped at his selfish statement, his blunt honesty surprising her the most. Sakura continuously shook her head. No matter how she thought about it, it was just unreasonable. "Do you even know how babies are made?!" She finally shouted, embarrassed by the sole idea.

His cheeks instantly crimsoned as he mumbled a "I've got a _pretty_ good idea". Of course when Sasuke wished for his clan's revival back in the day, he was _pretty_ clueless about what it implied.

Sakura kept hectically shaking her head. "How can you be asking me _this_?"

"Because you love me!" And so, before he could stop himself, those words were out. Shocking both of them and, strangely, calming her down.

"I-I mean," Sasuke tried to explain, he tried to look for a less arrogant approach. But it wasn't long before she interrupted him with her, now soft, words: "...loving you isn't enough silly."

_'...loving me?'_ His heart squeezed really hard at that instance, causing both pain and bliss. A shy wind danced in the air and the moonlight shined over her beauty, a perfect setting to embrace her preciousness at a time where everything precious had been destroyed. Everything but _her_. Sasuke smiled as he finally whispered: "...you didn't deny it."

"Eh?"

He shook his head, it didn't matter anymore. Sasuke laughed in midst of all of his thoughts. "I guess I am silly, to think I ever doubted your feelings. It's so clear: you've always loved me."

Sakura couldn't keep away the warmth and coziness those words would cause. However, she still needed to correct him. "Not always," she told him.

It didn't matter... nothing else mattered to Sasuke but _her_ feelings. Which why it hurt like a sharp katana trespassing his chest.

"It's because I grew to love you that now I know: at the beginning, the feelings I held for you were nothing more than one's of a fangirl, just as shallow," she clarified while nostalgia drowned her eyes in tears she couldn't afford to drop.

He sighed out of relief, mentally cursing both himself and her for scaring him so much. _'But to think she'd admit that...'_

"My first wakeup call was when I thought you were going to die by Haku's hands... it only made me realize how _useless_ I really was," Sakura released a saddened chuckle out of the silly truth. Sadness quickly took over though. "But everything changed when Orochimaru attacked us during our chunin exam." Her throat tightened, barely letting her voice speak. "I was the only one who knew, the only one who really saw your pain... how _broken_ you were," Sakura choked up, tears on the verge of falling. "I spent all these years trying to fix you!" She finally shouted as years' worth of pain rained down her face. "I loved you so much Sasuke... so much that I failed to realize that, by trying to fix you, I became _broken_ myself!"

Sasuke despaired. He had always known, but hearing it from her was just too much. So much sorrow, so many tears he wished he could wipe away. Sakura helplessly cried in front of him, both of them knowing nothing could stop it now.

Without thinking once, perhaps not even twice, Sasuke grabbed her hand and abruptly pulled Sakura close to him. Their bodies joining as one the moment their lips finally touched for the first time. A lifetime of awaiting expressed in their passionate _kiss_. His two hands gently holding her wet rosy cheeks and her nails craving in his back. Two warriors finally living on as the _humans_ they were.

Sasuke's moisty lips slowly parted from hers, allowing them to inhale the urgently needed oxygen. His head drew back, only slightly, enough to look at the glowing emerald jewels. He gently wiped her tears as he finally whispered in a weak voice: "Then come to me in pieces so I can make you _whole_ again."


	5. Chapter 5

Their kiss was not quite like she had fantasized all these years. There was just something very carnal, lustful even, about their touch. Then again, all her fantasies occurred when she was nothing more than a child, so their naive purity was comprehensible. But Sakura was no longer a child, either was Sasuke.

His words were enough to win her heart over and drive away all rationality. Sakura embraced her defeat and silently turned herself in. It didn't matter anymore... Sasuke fixing what had been broken or making even more damage. She couldn't stop herself. And so, without any verbal response, her lips rushed to meet his once more.

She was well aware that if this night was to lead to pregnancy, it would have been an irresponsible act from her part. A baby should be born from an act of _love_, not sex. Sakura knew that, to Sasuke, she was nothing but an _incubator_... and that would break her heart.

It was okay. It was okay for Sasuke not to love her. It was okay for Sakura to do all the loving. She told herself it was okay. _'I'll just have to love twice as much,' _she thought as he hesitantly took off her flak jacket.

He expected her to stop him, to protest in some way... any way. It never came. Sasuke was surprised to realize he was far more uncertain than her. In his arms was everything he ever wanted and yet, he couldn't help having all these doubts. Sakura loved him, he knew that. But he still didn't want to force anything on her.

Sakura's hands were on his neck, making their way down to his collarbone until finally reaching his shirt. She stripped him as if there was no tomorrow while her tongue made acquaintance with his. No, Sasuke wasn't forcing anything... _This_, whatever it was, was something they both eagerly longed for.

Sasuke firmly grabbed her legs and pulled her light body up, allowing her limbs to tightly embrace his back. He gently laid her down on the cold stone of the broken table as he whispered: "Are you sure?" Sakura nodded, conscious that her voice could not be heard if she was to speak.

He clumsy got on top of the woman that awaited for his touch. Sasuke's shaky hands removed what was left of her clothes and, flustered, he silently admired the body of his beloved. Sakura had, _undeniably_, grown. But his embarrassment was rapidly replaced by worry as his eyes focused on the many scars and bruises that would decorate her fare skin. The tip of his finger traced the big battle mark left in her belly. "Sasori," she explained in a soft voice.

They both were aware that scares were the bittersweet prize of a warrior, but as a woman Sakura couldn't help feeling ashamed by having them exposed. There was nothing beautiful about them. Nothing and yet... Sasuke moist lips gently kissing her scar, allowed Sakura to make truce with her beauty standards.

His mouth returned where it belonged, locking with hers, as his fingers explored her body. The feverish heat of his touch tracing her pelvis, finding their way to her sweet womanhood.

Sakura's nails carved in his muscular back, not out of pain, just something else she was yet to define. She wanted more. Sakura wanted all of _him_... the good and the bad, the great and the worst. Sakura wanted Sasuke in a way she had never desired before. Her immeasurable greed scared her the most, but as his fingers went in deeper she irresponsibly chased away all her fears and worries.

Her hands stripped his lower half with no second thought. She told herself to enjoy it as it lasted, since it wouldn't be long before he threw her out. Sakura was an object, a toy. Sasuke silenced her mind the moment he kissed her, his hands now caressing her cheeks. His touch so gentle that _almost _denied all her assumptions.

His fingers outlined the tendons of her neck, then her clavicle and finally reaching her breasts. Her heart tingled and her face went red in an instance, giving the best to tame her will to moan. His tongue waltzing in her nipples was a dance out of this world.

She held his hair and pulled him back to her, desperate for more. "Make me yours," she hoarsely whispered. Sasuke cheeks grew to a flush red at that sentence, but quickly restored the composure. He smiled in the end, somewhat embarrassed of his performance. Sasuke kissed her one final time before the big act, muttering that her wishes were orders. And so, at last, their bodies joined as one.

She parted from their kiss to release a beast-like scream, _now_ it was definitely pain. His nerves took over and his clumsiness increased. "Are you okay? Do you want me to stop?" Sakura shook her head and her lips went back to his. Her hands strongly grabbed his deltoids, in order to bear it all, as her mouth searched for his ears. "Please don't stop," she finally muttered.

Sasuke moved, as carefully as if stepping on a minefield. His confidence building up the moment their breathing synchronized. From then on, intensity grew stronger and actions more impulsive... caution, their logical minds left behind, somewhere in the awkwardness of the first moment.

Sakura lost herself, letting loose an almighty roar out of _pleasure_. So that's what it was all along? Shame took over her body and soul in a flash. So, in an attempt of redemption, she quickly covered her mouth. Sasuke shook his head, gently removing her hand, as he whispered "Let me hear it."

She was not allowed to disobey, not under _these_ circumstances. Sakura swallowed her pride and embraced that man in her arms. He was everything she ever wanted, everything she ever needed. For those minutes and seconds of passion, Sakura could not be any closer to Sasuke... both physically, psychologically, spiritually and everything in between.

It could not be explained, _sex_ -what she assumed it to be- would undress all lies and all facades. Sasuke had never been so exposed... so vulnerable. They were both naked in every way, their entire identity crystal clear, including their hearts. Sakura learnt that the man, who was now fondling her skin, was far from being the cold-hearted person everyone presumed him to be.

Konoha was at war, decaying along with its people. Everything that could stop it had already been done, however warriors were still fighting, still foolishly believing. But a better tomorrow was not a choice when today itself was being ripped of everyone's hands. Death spread at the speed of light. Except, even at these moments of despair and pure darkness, there was still some life to be found and some life to be born.

And so, at a time when Hell ruled over their world, Sasuke and Sakura selfishly decided to go to _Heaven_ together, holding hands as they went.


	6. Chapter 6

The two of them lay down on the cold stone, their embrace keeping the warmth in a night everything could have frozen. The screams brought by the wind could still be heard, but every time Sasuke's arms held her closer the horrifying voices would go away. In fact, everything would. There was nothing left, except some unexplainable peace.

His hands tickled her arms, playfully tracing her veins. This act of affection carried on throughout most of the dark hours. He couldn't afford having her fall asleep. Falling into a slumber meant a morning to come. He feared for that time and so did she. Sakura silently enjoyed his gentle touch, his hypnotizing fingers were too soft. So soft that she was tempted to let go of this reality and fly off to Dream Land. Aware of this and as an effort of awakening, Sasuke's moist lips kissed her shoulder blade. It provided a blissful shiver down her spine as it reminded her that there was no longer a need to leave reality.

"I will keep you awake tonight so don't fall asleep, okay?"

Sakura released a tender laughter, aware that his awkward flirtation had been completely unconscious. Embarrassment forced him to hold on tight, as his face hid itself behind her back. "Just like a cat," she whispered in between chuckles. Silence then followed for a brief moment, enough for him to recover his pride.

"Sakura?" he finally called out.

"Yes?"

"There's something I need you to promise me," he muttered with a patent reluctance in his voice.

She had been terrified of any conversation that was to follow the _act_, as a matter of fact, her dread was perhaps the sole reason why they've remained silent for so long.

"What is it?"

His arms wrapped her torso, almost suffocating her lungs and leaving no margin for her to escape. "As soon as you find out you're expecting, I need you to leave Konoha."

Sakura took a while to swallow the idea. She took a deep breath, held his hands and turned herself around to look at his eyes. "What makes you think I'll be expecting after a first try?" A naughty smirk decorated her innocent face, a sly move to deviate him from his point.

"Uchiha's tend to be _very _efficient in every thing they do," he explained as a defying smile took over.

"Is that so?" She kept her teasing while her hands played with his body and drove him insane.

He shook out of it and abruptly got on top of the female warrior, grabbing her wrists as one would do to a hostage. "I know what you're doing," he told her as trying to escape the temptation of her lips.

"And is it working?" she seductively asked.

Sasuke surrendered for the moment and kissed her with no regrets. "...more than I wished," he whispered after. "But I still want you to leave Konoha."

Sakura sighed and cursed him under her breath. "I'm not going anywhere," she finally told him.

He had his way until that instance, little questions were asked and little did she do to disobey. And all to fulfill his wishes and whims. But she had it; she was no toy or dog. Sakura would defy his will even now when his killing thirst gaze pierced hers.

"I belong here, people need me! There are too many lives to be saved before I even consider listening to the nonsense you're asking of me!"

He took a deep breath while trying to tame his anger, knowing all along that it wouldn't be easy to convince her. Sasuke set her free and left that wrecked table and the naked woman on top of it. He put his clothes on as he mentally tried to keep his rage locked away in an imaginary coffin. "It's not nonsense. It's for your own safety," he told her, turning around to ensure her his eyes were truthful to his words.

Sarcasm won her over and not even his gaze nor his previous actions were enough to make her believe him. "_My _safety? I'm a big girl Sasuke, I know how to take care of myself. So stop pretending to care!"

"Pretend?!" His voice volume raised and, as expected of an imaginary coffin, it wasn't long before it broke into shreds and released the beast.

"I mean, you've gotten what you've wanted from me, right? Don't you think I at least deserve the truth after?!" Yes... Sakura needed to hear it from him. She needed her _reality _to be mercilessly tear apart from the hands of a monster, which happened to be the perfect role for the great Uchiha Sasuke.

Little tiny pieces of nothing fell inside him, the mute cracking sound irritating his person even more. It was gone... his cool facade and all the big fat lies. "UH?! What truth?!" he shouted.

"Please Sasuke," she ironically pleaded, "you've used me! If there's anything in me you would care about, that would be the child I am to carry in my womb!"

Sasuke shook his head, he could not believe his ears. How obvious did he have to make it? How much pride did he have to swallow to make her understand?

His current silence gave her the room to continue. "You've never cared! Always stepped on my feelings as if they were less than nothing itself! How even dare you ordering me around?! I'm not as the likes of you! Not a coward nor a traitor-"

"JUST SHUT UP ALREADY!" His frustration boiled over its limits, forcing him to scream his lungs out.

Sakura trembled at his tone as tears silently traced her cheeks. She mentally whispered her goodbyes to these lies she grew to love and nearly believe. It was coming... the final, deadly blow out of this sweet illusion.

He put his hands to his head, taking a life's worth deep breath. Sasuke swallowed dry his previous reaction, fearing that he might had just lost her now. His legs chickened out as they once did when everything dear to him was ripped in front of his eyes. It was happening again... except now it had been his own fault.

Sasuke's fist carried all the regret. His nails carved into the very root of his stupidity until it leaked red to the floor. "How can you say that?" He rose his face and stared at the vulnerability of his _everything. _He stumbled his way to her, praying to all the gods he didn't believe in to allow for his redemption.

Sakura watched his hand going for her tears, wiping them away as if his life depended on it. Her heart sank to the place of no return when she saw all the emotional water lingering in his eyes.

"How can you say that after I just made _love_ to you?"


	7. Chapter 7

Sasuke had made unconditional, irrational and frustrating love to the woman of his dreams. He spoke little since he had never been a man of many words, but speaking little didn't get him far... not with her, at least. Sakura was smart, however her intelligence would conveniently run away at crucial times like these. He had no choice but to be blunt.

"...made love?" she whispered as fluster took over her cheeks. She hid her head in between her legs, keeping to herself all the naked vulnerability. "I thought we had _sex_."

She could hear him sigh, he must had been tired of her after all. Sakura was startled when she felt his strong hand patting her head.

"Well, it wasn't just _sex _to me," he said.

She rose her face to find a smiling Sasuke still stroking her hair. In other occasions she would have persisted, she would have been in an eternal denial until the words '_i love you' _were to come out from his mouth. But not now... this was enough. Because, in other occasions, he would have been fed up and would have fled from her annoyance. And yet here he was, standing in front of her. Somewhere deep inside him, Sasuke had found the patience to be _still_ there for her. And he was no patient man...

Sasuke loved Sakura, her heart stopped at that realization.

Her eyes bored into his as she tried taking the whole idea in. Sasuke turned red to his ear, coughed away his embarrassment and stepped back from her.

"Now you should probably put some clothes on. I stand no chance in winning an argument with you this way"

The fact that she was standing naked in front of _this _man finally sank in and it wasn't long before it knocked her pride out. Sakura dry swallowed it all and put her clothes back on.

He made sure to look somewhere far away from her sight during the entire dressing procedure. He couldn't afford to look... in fact, it would be much easier if no eye contact occurred from that moment on. Sakura seemed to understand this. Morning was coming and they could feel it in the air.

The two warriors who fought side by side were now facing their backs at each other, mentally preparing themselves to call it a night and go back to fulfilling their duties at war.

Her soft voice was the first to break the suffocating silence. "I don't want to argue," she whispered.

Her words caught Sasuke by surprise, but after some spare time of inner strengthening he whispered back. "That makes two of us."

What once was pitch black was now a _dégradé_ of soothing blues reflected on the clouds and an unseen sun was ready to rise. Birds spread their wings and flew off before being mercilessly caught on a death web caused by the humans. How nice must it have been to be given the choice of escaping.

They were both painfully aware that there was no escape and that this goodbye - as all others - was unavoidable.

Sasuke took a step forward and then another after. Gradually, he became further and further from all he ever wanted. But walking away was something he was used to, so it was _okay_.

Sakura could not watch him leave - again, - she just stood still, looking the other way. She stood there for as long as she thought she could. She stood until her legs became a fast-paced metronome, bouncing right and left with no signs of stopping. She stood until her vision became blurred from all the tears. She stood until her lungs became victim of an oxygen thief, yet to be caught. Sakura stood no more, instead she desperately turned to the love of her life and shouted his name: "SASUKE-KUN!"

It had been a long time...

He stopped and released a shy laugh, as his hands tried containing the salted water on verge of falling. His eyes were red and it burnt, but for now it was safe. He turned to Sakura and gifted her with the purest form of smile. "Back to -kun, huh?"

She smiled too and, after wiping her tears, she nodded. It all seemed silly to her now; this was no _sayonara_... Sasuke wasn't really leaving her. Yes, it was silly. Sakura took a deep breath, chuckled the sadness out of herself and looked him in the eyes from afar. "Aren't you forgetting something?" she told him.

"You're right," he said as a smirk traced his face. Sasuke then disappeared into thin air and, in a flash, reappeared in front of her.

He must have wanted to make it all up, you see... or else there wouldn't have been any other reason for him to be so close to her. There was no visible space in between the lovers' bodies. For that one instance there was no space for regret, sorrow or guilt. There was no space but for their unspoken feelings for each other.

Sasuke cold lips melted in Sakura's, pure ice crashing into burning fire... liquefying, evaporating into something else he didn't quite understand. Something undeniably weaker, that's what he had assumed back in the days. Sasuke had always feared the _weak_; not anymore.

Sakura was the first to depart from their kiss, after all fire would cease to exist without air. Yes, Sakura did not really need him to live on. But what is of fire without ice?

Meaningless.

She held his hands and brought them to her chest, so he could feel the core of her own existence. "Don't you die on me," she muttered. "If you do, I'll bring you back to life just to kill you again, you hear me?"

Sasuke shook his head and giggled at her sweet threat. He kissed her forehead before whispering his goodbyes and vanishing from her sight.

"I love you too," he said.


End file.
